A Fateful First Encounter
by Challenger2011
Summary: He was her guardian and one of her best friends – he would never hurt her and he would protect her from anything or anyone who would. And being an only child, Aly considered Bumblebee to be the protective brother she never had.


**A/N: This one-shot takes place in my Alliance universe and covers how my OC Aly and Bumblebee met. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Transformers or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

"No way. We've watched that one the past three times I've been here 'Bee, so could you please pick something different this time?"

Aly Rose knew that if any other human saw this scene right now they would be thinking two things: One, they must have hit their head on something, because there was no way that what they were seeing could be real and two, if this was real then the sixteen year old girl in front of them had to be completely and utterly insane for arguing with a sixteen foot tall alien robot who could probably kill her with one wrong move. Of course those people wouldn't know Bumblebee like she did. The yellow robot was her guardian and one of her best friends – he would never hurt her and he would protect her from anything or anyone who would. Bumblebee was practically family to Aly. And being an only child, she considered him to be the protective brother she never had.

"Hey Bumblebee, remember the day I first met you?"

"Which day? The day I saved you from Starscream or the day we _officially _met and you freaked out thinking I was something out of a Stephen King novel?"

"Hmm, I guess both of those days."

"How could I possible forget that..."

* * *

><p>The yellow and black Chevy Camaro sped down the road heading towards the medium sized town to start his patrol. The young Cybertronian Autobot known as Bumblebee thought that it was probably a good thing that not many humans came on this road very often. Not only because it allowed him and the other Autobots to transform without having to worry about being spotted as much, but because it also meant that he could usually drive as fast as he wanted to until he reached the town – something he considered fun to do. Unless, of course, Optimus Prime told him not to, but that rarely seemed to happen. Ironhide and Ratchet didn't particularity like Bumblebee's choice of fun and argued that all it did was distract him from his present task, but Optimus saw no harm in letting the scout have a little fun here and there.<p>

Bumblebee found Earth to be an interesting planet. There were so many different things you could do; though he of course was unable to participate in the majority of the activities for obvious reasons. The Autobots had to keep a low profile after all. Optimus didn't believe that the humans would be happy to discover their presence on Earth; therefore interactions with the humans were prohibited at the moment.

After only being in town for only a few minutes, a Decepticon signal appeared on Bumblebee's scanners. This surprised the scout as Decepticon activity had been scarce as of late. He headed towards the area to see which 'Con it was and what he was doing. The 'Con was located in a small secluded area of the town; a perfect spot to avoid any unwanted attention. When Bumblebee arrived at the Decepticon's location, he froze. The Decepticon was none other than Starscream, but it wasn't the Decepticon second-in-command and air commander that caused him to freeze. It was the human teenage girl who was sitting less than twenty-five feet away from the Decepticon that had a look of terror mixed with disbelief on her face. Starscream had taken notice of the girl and was slowly making his way towards her. Bumblebee quickly alerted Optimus of the situation.

"We are on our way Bumblebee. Get the human out of there," Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee, still in vehicle mode, sped towards Starscream and slammed into him at full speed, knocking him back a few feet. Bumblebee drove over to the girl and opened up one of his doors.

"Get in," he quickly said.

"Uh yeah, my parents told me never to get in a car with strangers or strange cars for that matter," she nervously rambled.

"That's good advice. Here's some more, get in now if you want to live!"

He didn't mean to yell, but a clearly ticked off Starscream was heading towards them very quickly and if the girl didn't hurry, they were both going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Well when you put it that way..."

She quickly scrambled inside and buckled the seat belt as he drove away from Starscream as fast as possible. Hopefully the others would arrive soon to prevent Starscream from following them. Once they were back on the main road and it looked like Starscream was nowhere near them, he let himself relax a little, turning his attention to his passenger.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh...," was all he got out of her, she must not have known how to answer his question.

"Are you ok?" he repeated. "Are you injured?"

"N-no, just a few bruises from where I fell," she answered.

"Ok that's good. You know that you're not badly hurt, not that you fell. Falling is never a good thing. So where do you live?"

"What?"

"Well I have to drop you off somewhere."

"Just drop me off at the movie theater, I'm supposed to meet my friend there."

Five minutes later Bumblebee pulled up in front of the theater.

"Um thanks.. for saving me and all that," the girl said as she got out .

"No problem," he replied. "Just please don't tell anyone about me or what you saw."

"I won't. It's not like anyone would believe me even if I did," she said as she turned around and headed towards the theater. "This probably isn't real anyway. I probably have a head injury or something and you're a figment of my imagination."

"Yeah falling does that to you sometimes," Bumblebee joked.

_Later that night at the Autobot's base_

"I found out that her name is Aly, at least that's what her friend called her, and so far she hasn't told anyone about us like she said she wouldn't," Bumblebee finished reporting everything he had found out about the human.

The Autobots were silent for a few moments, processing the situation. There was the chance that Aly would keep to her word and remain silent about their existence, but there was also the chance that she would end up telling everyone about them. While most people probably wouldn't believe her if she did, there would be some that would and that wasn't something the Autobots could risk.

"I hear some accidents can cause amnesia. We can make her forget. Besides she already thinks she has a head injury anyway," Ironhide suggested.

"And those accidents can also be fatal or cause permanent brain damage, meaning that there's no guarantee that she would even live if we did that," Ratchet retorted.

"Then it appears under the circumstances the best thing to do would be to have Aly meet all of us so we can explain the situation to her," Optimus decided. "Bumblebee do you think you can locate her and convince her to come here?"

"I'll do my best sir."

_The next morning_

Bumblebee was parked outside of a two-story house trying to think of the best way to get Aly's attention. After all if all he did was sit there, there was a good chance that she could go half the day without knowing he was ever there. At the same time he couldn't exactly transform and look through the windows to find her; that would no doubt only succeed in scaring her and if she was scared there was no way that she would ever come to base. He decided to do the best thing he could think of, blow his horn and hope for the best. Sure enough only a few seconds later Aly looked out one of the windows to her house – eyes widening at the site of him. And a few minutes later she came outside holding a baseball bat.

"Ok car I don't know who or what you are, but I've read Stephen King and I don't want anything to do with this!" she said in a panicked tone waving the bat at him.

"It's ok," he calmly said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to come with me."

"Why?" she suspiciously asked.

"My friends want to meet you. We're the good guys. Remember I saved you yesterday; you can trust me," he said.

"And why should I believe that you won't hurt me? What if you saving me from that robot yesterday was just a trick to make me trust you?"

"Because that would be a Decepticon tactic and I'm not a 'Con, I'm an Autobot," Bumblebee replied. "Besides what exactly do you think we would want you for little human girl?"

"You do realize that I have no idea what you're talking about, Autobot, 'Con, Decepticon and I know an insult when I hear one. I'll have you know that I am an intelligent human being with talent and you would be lucky to have me!" Aly said lowering the baseball bat.

"Of course you don't know what I'm talking about, which is why you need to come with me. Optimus can explain these things a lot better than I can."

"Who's Optimus?"

"He's my leader, leader of all the Autobots and after what happened yesterday, he wants you to meet us. Like I said before I'm not going to hurt you and neither will they. Now get in the car 'intelligent, talented human girl'."

"Are you really just a sarcastic car or are you a robot like that one yesterday too?"

"No and yes. Like I said, Optimus can explain this stuff better."

Aly hesitated for a moment.

"You promise that if I come with you, I'll come back here alive and completely unharmed later?"

"You have my word."

Aly closed her eyes for a moment, before reaching a decision.

"Ok then I guess I'll go with you," she said opening the door to get inside. "But before I do, can you tell me your name? I probably should know that before going anywhere with you. Like my name's Alyson, but everyone calls me Aly."

"I'm Bumblebee."

"Well then Bumblebee, it's nice to meet you," she replied before climbing inside for the second time.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you actually agreed to come with me that day," Bumblebee said.<p>

"What can I say, I was curious and I was being very stupid. If I was smart I never would have came with you. I would have went back inside my house and called the cops," Aly replied.

"What exactly would you have told them? They would have thought you were insane."

"Honestly I have no idea. I probably _am _insane since I hang out with giant alien robots all the time now though."

"Aly you were insane even before I met you," Bumblebee teased.

"Hey!" Aly shot him a glare.

"I'm just kidding," Bumblebee said raising his hands up in a mock surrender.

Aly sighed, "I guess it's a good thing though. If I wasn't crazy enough to hang out with you, I wouldn't have an awesome, sarcastic car right now."

Now it was Bumblebee's turn to be offended.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding 'Bee. Truth is if I wasn't crazy enough to hang out with you my life would be extremely boring and I wouldn't have you as an awesome friend."


End file.
